The Switch: Lily's trip to Fantasy Island
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Lily always believed that being Hannah Montana was a cotton candy ride for Miley Stewart... will she still believe it after she gets her fantasy granted by Mr. Rourke's Fantasy Island?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lola's Fantasy Island

Lily was in her room doing her homework, it was 1am and she was still halfway through it, she sat back in her chair and glared at the poster of Hannah Montana she had on the wall.

-Lucky Miley... I had to leave the concert half way trough for this stupid algebra paper... she's probably finishing the concert right now and then off home to sleep... I wish I was Hannah Montana, life would be much much easier...

She was half-asleep when she got into her e-mail to send her homework, accidentally she clicked on a link and a web page appeared when a man in a white suit began to talk. She was about to press the "Back" button when something he said woke her up instantly.

-...you're just steps away from making your dreams come true, come to Fantasy Island, we'll make them true.

She glared at the screen for several minutes, listened to some testimonials and wondered... could they make it... at least for a weekend could she be the mega star instead of the sidekick? Forgetting about the hour she took her cellphone and dialed the number she saw on the screen.

-Welcome to Fantasy Island, this is Mr. Roarke.

Lily's eyes opened wide as the voice she heard was that of the man from the video.

-I... I... uh... wanted to... well....

-You have a fantasy you want to fulfill I guess - Mr. Roarke replied

-Yeah... so... uhm... how much...

-Well, we usually charge $50,000 that include everything for the weekend.

-oh... -Lily said in despair

-But, we can settle for $2,500 in your case

Lily's eyes opened wide as that was the exact amount she had on her savings account.

-You mean it? -she replied

-Of course, be ready friday afternoon at 6pm, you'll be picked up at your home. -Mr. Roarke said

Lily went to bed wondering how it would be to become Hannah Montana. At the Island, Tattoo, Mr. Roarke's midget assistant, walked into his office.

-Mr. Roarke sir

-Yes Tattoo, what's wrong?

-Well... I was checking the list of guests who'll arrive this weekend and there's something wrong. -he said

-What's that?

-There's a Miss Lilian Rose Truscott... but she only paid $2,500. -Tattoo replied

-There's nothing wrong, that's what she's been charged.

-Oh I see... may I ask you something?

-Sure.

-Are you going to try to teach her some kind of lesson?

Mr. Roarke smiled.

-I think we'll know in due time Tattoo.

Lily made sure that nobody would ever suspect that she was leaving for the weekend, Miley was told that she was visiting her cousin Samantha in Denver while her mother believed she was going with Miley to a concert in Chicago. At 6pm friday, a black sedan parked in front of her house.

-Miss Truscott?

-That's me. -she replied

-Please come with me.

From the air Lily could see the beautiful island below her. Below, Tattoo climbed to the bell tower and sounded the bell as he announced:

-Da Plane Boss, Da Plane!!!!

A few moments later the plane landed and the visitors were received by Mr. Rourke and Tattoo. Lily was overwhelmed by the beauty surrounding her and by the way she was been treated by everyone. Mr. Rourke approached her.

-Tattoo please make sure all guests are lodged, I'll take care of Miss Truscott. -he ordered.

-Thank you for letting me come to the island Mr. Rourke - Lily said

The men led her to an office where he invited her to sit before him.

-Miss Truscott there are just a few guidelines I need you to understand.

-Sure. -Lily replied

-Everything you will live in your fantasy will be completely real. So I encourage you be careful.

-Oh don't worry I'll be fine, so, can we start? -Lily asked excitedly

-Very well, follow me please.

Mr. Rourke opened a door and Lily was shocked to find herself in a perfect replica of the Hannah Montana closet Miley had hidden behind her closet in her room.

-Welcome to your fantasy -Mr Rourke said

-But Mr. Rourke wait what will

But the room began to fill with a bluish smoke and in seconds it was impossible to see anything at all, Lily opened her eyes when a voice very well known to her came into the closet and spoke.

-Honey get ready, the limo is here to take you to the concert

-Mom???? -she said in amazement.

-Come on, put your wig on and move, we have to be on the staples center in half an hour -Heather replied

Lily was shocked, her mother wasn't wearing her usual suit, instead she was wearing jeans and dark glasses, she even had a bluetooth headset on.

-Oh no no no, Hannah only eats healthy, I don't want junk food or anything of the sort in her dressing room.

Lily was completely baffled, since when was her mother Hannah Montana's manger?

-Girl, wig, now, we have to leave!!! -Heather Truscott commanded

But if the previous events shocked her, the reflection on the mirror left her completely stunned, she was wearing a long blond wig and the clothes Miley used to wear as Hannah Montana.

-Oh my God... I'm... I'm Hannah Montana...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lily was ecstatic, she was now Hannah Montana, but as she walked out of the closet a question popped in her mind... if she was Hannah Montana... where was Miley? Her question got answered as her friend was waiting for her in the living room... wearing her Lola outfit.

-Miley?

-I'm ready!!! This is going to be so great!!! -she said hugging her.

As they got in the limo her mom sat before her with a clipboard and her headset on.

-OK, you got KTLAFM on the line now? Perfect. Here sweetie, put this on, we'll have a quick interview before the concert.

-But I want to tell Miley

-Later, put the headset on, you're going on air in a minute -Heather Truscott said adjusting it for her daughter.

To Lily's dismay the interview lasted longer than expected and she walked into the Staples center still talking.

-Finally... oh great the have all need here...

But her mother slapped her hand when she was about to eat a cupcake from the table.

-OWW!!! Mom!!!

-You can't eat that, there's food for you in your dressing room. -Heather said

-I'll wait for you here no worries - Miley said helping herself to the goodies

At that moment Lily realized that she had never seen Miley eat outside with her either. She wondered, if the people backstage could have all those delicious threats, what luxurious things would she get in her dressing room her being the star. Her dreams got shattered as she walked in and saw on a table nothing but carrot sticks, strawberries, tangerines, celery sticks and stuff of the sort. And worst of all, no sodas, just pure water.

-W.. wait a minute, where's the ham... the cakes... the chocolates... why they... why me?

-Come on dear, you have to eat healthy, we can't risk you gaining weight or anything. Now if you're hungry you can eat anything you want from that table, but first get your make-up done, the people of E! Entertainment are coming in a sec for a interview and some behind the scenes footage.

Without catching a breath she had to take the interview and then directly to the stage to perform, everything was going terrific for Lily, at least up to a certain point. After the concert she had to content herself with the vegetables and fruits in her dressing room while outside Miley and the staff had ham and cupcakes. In the limo she was sound asleep until her mother woke her up.

-Wake up darling, you still have to do your homework -Heather said

-what? It's 4am...

-Exactly, and if you want to get your two hour sleep you better get started. We're home.

Half-awake, half-asleep Lily managed to finished her homework. It seemed like she had slept just a minute when her mother woke her up. She got in the shower and woke up when her mother yelled at her, she was close to fall as she lost her equilibrium.

-This is not as fun as I thought it was going to be...

At school she yelled when Mr. Corelli slammed his ruler against her desk to wake her up.

-Sorry Miss Truscott, did I woke you up? Would you like a pillow... FOR YOUR WAIT A THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?

Two days later history repeated itself again. and she had another date at the Staples center She was performing "Nobody's perfect" and decided to run around the stage shaking hands with those in the front row, it all began when one boy who wanted to show off his friends, he pulled her so he could take a picture instead of just shaking her hand, as much as Lily tried, she couldn't keep her balance and to the horror of the public, her mother and Miley she plummeted to the floor below. The teenager woke up in her dressing room with a bag of ice in her head.

-What happened...

-Finally, how are you feeling dear? -Heather said

-Dizzy...

-OK, here's a couple of aspirin, you have to get back out there. The crowd

-What???

-The concert was suspended for half an hour, your fans are waiting. -Heather said

-What? My head hurts and you want me to go out?

Heather knelt before her.

-Look sweetie. Your fans paid to see you, would you like to disappoint them?

Lily sat on the couch.

-Guess not... OK... I'll be ready in a sec...

Tired and dizzy Lily manged to get herself ready and was on her way out when a very well known figure was coming her way with several water bottles.

-More water to Miss Montana's dressing room.

-Mr. Tatoo!!!

-Oh hi, I hope your enjoying yourself. -he said with a smile

-Actually... there's an itsy-bitsy problem...

-Oh...

-Can you please take me out of here so I can get back home and be Lola again?

-Oh I'm so sorry miss Truscott, you must remain here until the weekend ends.

-I'm been here more than two days how much is left? -Lily asked

-Let's see... you still have one more day.

-What..?

To be continued...


End file.
